The First 1st of April
by ERiN OPPEL
Summary: What happens when NiGHTS and Reala wake up one morning to find that they have switched bodies? Chaos, jealousy, and a whole lot of confusion. You'll see why the family genre is included once you read into a few chapters. R&R, please!
1. Unhappy April Fools

_Oh no, not another humour FanFic! I must be getting addicted to these things... Oh well, here's another NiGHTS fic for your enjoyment. If you've ever played Christmas NiGHTS, you'll already know that every April 1st Reala switches places with NiGHTS (but it's just NiGHTS in Reala's body). This story is about how that all started. Happy early April Fools Day. I OWN NOTHING!!_

The First 1st of April

Chapter 1: Unhappy April Fools

The light that shone through the window signified that dawn had arrived. NiGHTS woke up and smiled. Another day. ...Hang on...what was a window doing in the middle of a forest? NiGHTS glanced around in confusion. She saw a table, a chair, a SEGA Saturn, a Nintendo 64, and a mini fridge. _What kind of freak lives here?_ NiGHTS thought, even though the room looked very familiar. Then she realized she was in a bed and the sheets had a black-and-red checker pattern. _Oh no...oh no oh no oh no, this is REALA'S ROOM!_

NiGHTS leaped out of Reala's bed and spun around, making sure Reala wasn't around. _How in Wizeman did I get here?!? _She continued glancing around, and that's when she saw Reala in the mirror. "Aah!" NiGHTS yelped and jumped back. But Reala had yelped and jumped back as well. "Huh?" The Reala in the mirror looked exactly like how NiGHTS felt: confused. NiGHTS cautiously went up to the mirror and stared directly at it.

And that's when she knew. Reala was indeed in the room...but NiGHTS wasn't.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

---

Reala yawned and stretched as the first light of dawn awoke him. Then he groaned and rubbed the back of his head. _Yeesh, it felt like I've been sleeping in a tree._ He turned over to get more comfortable, but fell to the ground two stories below. "OW!" Reala groaned even louder and struggled to sit up. "What the..." He looked up and saw the branch he had been sleeping on way up there. "How did I end up in a tree?? And where're my video games?!" he growled to himself. "I bet Jackle did this...Jackle! If you did this, you're in for a world of PAIN!"

Reala continued to float around, wondering what in tarnation was going on, when a group of Nightopians started coming up to him happily. "WHATDAYA WANT?!" he demanded.

The Nightopians became shocked and flew away, crying.

"Ugh, this is too weird. I need to get a drink." Reala went over to a nearby pond to drink from it. "I hope this is sanitary...it looks kinda questionable to me, though." But as he bent down toward it, he suddenly saw NiGHTS in the water's reflection. "Aha! I should've known it was you!" Reala snarled in fury. "You were the one who-- HUH?" Reala had started to turn around to face NiGHTS, but his counterpart wasn't there. Reala glanced around. "All right, NiGHTS, come out wherever you are!" He looked back into the water and saw NiGHTS glaring back at him. "Ohh, so you want me to come in there and fight, huh? Well FINE!" Reala pounced into the water and started punching at...more water.

Very soon, Reala got tired. He looked down at the water again and still saw NiGHTS, looking worn-out. Then Reala noticed he didn't see his own reflection. Frantically, he started searching for his reflection...until he realized he had been staring at it the whole time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

---

"WIZEMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" NiGHTS screamed as she flew through the halls at top speed. She burst through the doors of Wizeman's throne room without knocking. How rude. "WIZEMAN WIZEMAN WIZEMAN!!!!!"

"WHAT WHAT WHAT?!" Wizeman bellowed in the same manner. His eyes glared at NiGHTS. "See how annoying that is, Reala?"

"No, no, I'm NiGHTS!"

"Oh, that's why you sound girly!" Wizeman realized.

"_Girly?!_" NiGHTS scowled. She was about to talk smack about Wizeman calling her girly, but then she remembered she had a more important matter to ask him about. "Care to explain why I ended up in Reala's body this morning???"

But before Wizeman could say anything...

"WIZEMAN WIZEMAN WIZEMAN!!!!!!" Reala burst through the doors that had already been burst through.

"NiGHTS?" Wizeman said in confusion.

"ME??" NiGHTS said in confusion as well.

Reala gasped when he saw himself. Er, his original body. "Wait, that's me!"

"Reala?" NiGHTS said.

"NiGHTS?" Reala said.

"**WIZEMAN!!!!**"they both shouted.

---

After much confusion and yelling, everyone got calmed down. Wizeman stood before his two mismatched creations, rubbing his temples. "Ok...I think I know what happened..." He began, "It has something to do with what happened the day you were created."

"What happened? What happened?" NiGHTS and Reala demanded impatiently.

"I forget."

"ARGH!"

"However," Wizeman went on positively, "I DO know that whatever happened, it is irreversible." More grimly, he added, "Jackle made sure of that."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jackle cackled insanely from the doorway.

"So what are we supposed to do?" NiGHTS asked. "I can't go around looking like _him_ for the rest of eternity!"

"Hey! At least _you_ don't look like a purple Barbie doll!" Reala retorted, his face red from embarrassement.

"Well at least I'm not a traitor like you, Mr. Nintendo 64!"

"You ARE a traitor!! And so what if I like Nintendo?"

"QUIET!!" Wizeman boomed. Once it was silent, he continued, "Relax, the 'spell' only lasts for a day. By tomorrow morning, you both should be back in your original bodies."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Reala demanded.

Wizeman thought. "Well...Reala is NiGHTS, and NiGHTS is Reala...so that means NiGHTS will have to work for me today--"

"WHAT?!?!" NiGHTS exclaimed in disbelief.

"--and Reala will have to leave."

"WHAT?!?!" Reala didn't have time to protest because the guards threw Reala out of Nightmare castle.

NiGHTS gulped but tried not to show fear as one of Wizeman's hands came towards her menacingly...

_And that's the end of the first chapter! We will see what happens to our favourite Nightmarens next. You know the drill: you send me reviews, and I read them! :D_


	2. Father and Sons

_Last time on The First 1st of April: NiGHTS and Reala have switched bodies, but still have their own minds and voices. Wizeman ordered NiGHTS to work for him for the day, and he kicked Reala out. What will happen now? Find out...right now._

Chapter 2: Father and Sons

NiGHTS gulped but tried not to show fear as one of Wizeman's hands came towards her menacingly...

And gave her a hug.

NiGHTS was baffled. "_Huh???_ Uh, Wizeman?"

"Yes?"

"Um...why are you hugging me?"

Wizeman smiled. Actually, he couldn't smile because of his lack of face muscles, but that's probably what he was trying to do. "Because you're my son again."

"Uh, I'm a girl, actually."

Wizeman's expression suddenly changed to anger. "NOT ANYMORE YOU'RE NOT! NOT WHILE _I'M_ IN CHARGE OF YOU!"

NiGHTS jumped in surprise. "O-ok, ok!" She cleared her throat and tried to speak in a masculine voice. "Yes, sir!"

"Ah, just use your regular voice."

"Kk." NiGHTS agreed, resuming her normal voice. She actually wasn't feeling too bad about today, and she figured she could make use of her time in by making Wizeman like her again so that he'll stop his evil plans. She flew up and hugged Wizeman's head, saying, "I won't let you down again, Daddy!"

Wizeman was slightly surprised by NiGHTS' sudden change of heart, but he just chuckled and patted NiGHTS' head. "I'm sure you won't, son."

NiGHTS growled inwardly about being called "son". But she ignored it and continued hugging her 'father', actually liking it.

---

Meanwhile, Reala was watching them from outside a window, a furious glare on his face. "_I_ never got a hug from Wizeman! He never even called _me_ his son! And now all I get to do is fly around like a freaking pixie horse and play the picollo!" Reala fumed. He turned his gaze sideways when he noticed a Nightopian watching him. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" The Nightopian yelped and started crying, fluttering away as fast as he could. Which was in fact really slow.

Reala knew NiGHTS would just waste her time on these things, so he grabbed the Nightopian and hissed, "Listen, I've got this day to wait until I become my normal self again, so why don't you play by the rules and be _my_ son!" He didn't give the Nightopian a chance to respond because he commanded, "Now give me a big hug, _or else!_" But the Nightopian struggled to get away, continuing to cry. "Stop that!" Reala ordered, tightening his grip. The Nightopian squirmed and started to scream. "SHUT UP!" But since he wasn't as strong anymore, the Nightopian was able to slip under Reala's arms and fly away slowly again.

Reala was too infuriated to pursue it. "Well, FINE! Be that way, you stupid, little BRAT! I NEVER LIKED YOU ANYWAY!!"

"NiGHTS, you know that's no way to treat a Nightopian!"

Reala spun around at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. He saw a brown owl flying towards him. "Who the heck are you?"

"Who do you think I am? I'm Owl, of course! Honestly, NiGHTS." Then Owl realized something was different. "NiGHTS, what happened to your voice?"

"Nothing. It's the same as it's always been, because _I'm not NiGHTS_." Reala sneered. So Reala explained to Owl everything that happened.

"Oh, I see." Owl said after Reala had finished. "Well, this is rather awkward..."

_No freakin' duh._ Reala thought sourly. _It's bad enough that NiGHTS is gushing all over MY Wizeman._

"Er, I suppose this means..."

Reala looked at Owl impatiently. "_What?_"

Owl tried to smile. "I'll have to take care of you until tomorrow."

"_Whaaaaaaaaaat???_" Reala took several steps back. "Nooooooooo way."

Owl shrugged. "If you say so. I didn't think you'd be able to handle it anyway." He started to fly away.

"Not able to handle it?? Ha! I'll show you!" Reala flew after Owl and wrapped his arms around the old bird. "I'll be the best NiGHTS you'll ever take care of, Daddy Owl!" he said, pretending to sound happy.

Owl flailed for a second, then patted Reala on the back. "Atta girl!"

"GIRL?!" Reala pushed Owl away in repulsion. "I'm a dude, freak! And I'd like to stay that way!"

Owl sighed. "Oh fine. You can still be male."

"Good." said Reala, satisfied. After a moment's pause, he asked shyly, "Can I have another hug?"

_Well, it looks like NiGHTS and Reala are settling into their new roles quite easily now. But for how long? Please review._


	3. CHOCOLATE!

_I decided to upload 2 chapters this time, seeing as I've been away all weekend. ...You're welcome._

Chapter 3: CHOCOLATE?!

After several hugs, it was time for the most important part of the day: breakfast. NiGHTS settled down into Reala's chair. "So, what's for breakfast?"

A plate of food had been thrown down in front of her.

"Uh...that looks like a fried Nightopian..."

"Oh, it isn't fried. It's baked." Wizeman explained.

NiGHTS' eyes widened and she covered her mouth, looking very pale (no duh, she has Reala's face). She turned around and vomitted on the floor-that-was-not-there. You know what I'm talking about. NiGHTS calmed down and asked, "Isn't there anything else I could eat? Like fruit?" Then she got an idea. "Or pancakes!"

"Uh, no. This is what Reala always eats." said Wizeman firmly.

"I WANT PANCAKES!" NiGHTS screamed, banging on the table, which caused the plate of baked Nightopian to fly at one of Wizeman's hands. Which poked him in the eye.

"AARGH!" Wizeman's hands clenched and he roared, "FINE!" He then relaxed and said gently, "Whatever you like." He left the room.

NiGHTS grinned and punched the air. "Sweet!"

---

"Uh, what is this?"

"Fruits and vegetables."

Reala raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding, right?" He pushed the plate away and spat in disgust, "I prefer a baked Nightopian."

"Oh, but NiGHTS doesn't eat Nightopians." Owl explained. "She eats _with_ them!" He gestured to a group of happy Nightopians at their own places at the table. Owl then noticed that Reala was staring at the Nightopians, looking hypnotized. "Uh, Reala?"

"Must...eat...NIGHTOPIANS!" Reala exclaimed savagely, drool dripping from his fangs (yes, NiGHTS has fangs). He lunged at the nearest Nightopian and tried shoving it in his mouth.

The other Nightopians fled in fear, and Owl tried pulling the unlucky Nightopian out of Reala's mouth. "Reala! It is not proper table manners to eat the other guests!" He scolded, slapping Reala on the back of his head.

Eventually, Reala was forced to spit out the Nightopian, who then flew away, crying and covered in saliva.

"Shame on you!" Owl said to Reala, who was panting.

The crazy look in Reala's eyes was almost gone and he whined, "But I like the Nightopians..."

Owl sighed and suggested, "How about I introduce you to something a bit easier." Owl grabbed a frying pan from behind him and said, "Pancakes!" He flipped the pancakes onto Reala's plate.

Reala sniffed them. "Hmm...It's dessert, but it's breakfast, so it's good for you!" He smiled and took a bite.

---

"I have to admit, the pancakes could've been better, but they were still good." NiGHTS commented once she was done. "And Owl usually puts chocolate chips in them..."

"We Nightmarens don't believe in chocolate." Wizeman said. "Now then, it's time for work."

"WORK?!" NiGHTS was suddenly grabbed by one of Wizeman's hands and was put outside the castle.

"You obviously haven't forgotten that a Nightmaren's job is to steal Ideya from Visitors."

NiGHTS was indeed familiar with the job of stealing Ideya. The only problem was she forgot how to do it. "Can you just tell me what to do, again?"

Wizeman growled lowly and rolled his eyes (all of them).

After a quick briefing by her new Daddy, NiGHTS set out to work. "I can't do this!" she said after 5 seconds of just standing. Then she slapped herself. The following is a conversation between NiGHTS' instinct and conscience.

Instinct: No, NiGHTS! You have to find Visitors!

Conscience: But we should just let them go!

Instinct: That was the same thing you said that caused us to rebel against Wizeman! You want to impress Wizeman, don't you?

Conscience: No I don't.

Instinct: Yes you do.

Conscience: No I don't!

Instinct: _Yes you do!_

Conscience: Ok, so what? I just want him to like me again. Then maybe he'll give up his evil ways.

Instinct: So then stop being the moral compass and get to work already!

Conscience: For your information, I'm _supposed _to be the moral compass. You're just a primitive, selfish--

NiGHTS pressed her hands against the sides of her head and yelled, "Both of you, SHUT UP!!" Her instinct and consience were both silent. "Whew, that was weird. I better stop thinking to myself and just start working." So that's what NiGHTS did.

---

"That tasted nothing like cake." Reala muttered.

"It's not supposed to." Owl said.

"Then why is it called pan_cakes_?"

"Hmm, maybe I should've used the term 'flapjacks' instead."

Reala then said, "Well, I still liked them. What was that sweet stuff you put in them?"

"Chocolate chips." Owl answered.

Reala suddenly froze. "Chocolate?" He turned around slowly and glared at Owl. "Did you say...chocolate?"

Owl looked confused. "Uh..."

"_Chocolate??_" Reala raised his voice. "CHOCOLATE?!"

Owl got scared and started flying away.

But Reala went after him, yelling, "CHOCOLATE!! CHOCOLATE!!!"

"Hooo! Reala, what's wrong?!" Owl flew until Reala pounced on him. "Don't eat me!"

But Reala was hugging him. "Oh THANK YOU! Thank you, Daddy! Wizeman never let us have any chocolate!"

Relieved, Owl responded, "Oh, well you're very welcome." Then he remembered something. "Reala, it is time for you to go to work."

Reala let go of Owl. "Cool. What do I have to do? Fly around and be awesome?"

"Um, that's part of it..."

"Fly around and be awesome while playing video games?"

"No..."

"While glomping Nightopians?"

"No..."

"While eating chocolate?"

"No..."

"While doing all of the above?"

Owl rolled his eyes. "_No_. You have to help out Visitors that have lost their Ideya."

"Aw, that sucks." Reala grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Don't worry, Reala, I'll help you!" Owl said cheerfully.

"Great." said Reala sarcastically.

_This chapter was longer than I thought it would be, but there was a lot of stuff I wanted to include. Anyway, review please!_


	4. A Day at Work

_I have too much time on my hands._

Chapter 4: A Day at Work

NiGHTS snuck up on the Visitor, gulped, and tapped on his shoulder.

The Visitor jumped and turned around. When he saw NiGHTS, he screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" NiGHTS screamed as well.

The Visitor turned around and ran off.

NiGHTS quickly went after him. "Uh, I mean wait!" She grabbed his arm. "I just want to talk to you!"

"Leave me alone!" the boy cried.

"Now, now, the only reason you're scared is because there's too much stuff in your heart." NiGHTS said gently.

The Visitor looked up at her. "Really?"

NiGHTS smiled sweetly, but it came out freaky-looking. "Of course!" she lied. "That's why I'm here to, uh, take out all the unnecessary stuff from your heart." She held onto the boy's shoulder with one hand and prepared to take the Ideya with the other hand. "Ready? This won't hurt a bit." She and the Visitor both gulped, and then NiGHTS plunged her hand into the boy's heart and grabbed the Ideya. As the Visitor screamed, NiGHTS kept thinking, _Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!_ Finally, the process was over and NiGHTS flew away, taking the Ideya with her. "Sorry, kid!"

---

"Ok, so do you know what to do?"

"Not really."

"Weren't you listening to anything I was saying?"

"Not really."

Owl groaned. "If only somebody just _wanted_ to listen." he mumbled to himself.

Reala yawned. "I'll just wing it. Can I go now?"

"Not yet, you have to wait for--"

"Hey, look, a Visitor!" Reala had spotted one in the distance and he flew towards it.

"Hoo, wait!" Owl followed him.

Once Reala caught up to the Visitor, he greeted excitedly with, "HI THERE!"

And the Visitor started to whimper and cry.

"YOU SEEM TROUBLED! WHAT'S THE MATTER?" Reala asked with way too much enthusiasm.

"Y-you're not one of those things that take the stuff from kids' hearts, are you?"

"YUP! THAT'S ME ALRIGHT!" Reala grinned even more widely.

"Oh, no!" The Visitor started bawling.

Owl then smacked Reala.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for? I'm trying to be nice here! For once!" Reala growled.

"You're not supposed to tell Visitors that you're a Nightmaren!"

"You mean NiGHTS keeps that a secret?" Reala asked, puzzeled. "Why?"

"She's a tad sensitive about that." Owl explained. "Now forget about that. You must help this Visitor get his Ideya back."

"Aw, do I have to?" Reala sighed and relunctantly agreed, "Ok." He turned to the Visitor and held out his hand. "Dualize with me." he ordered.

"What?" the boy asked, not sure what Reala was talking about.

Frustrated already, Reala emphasized, "DU! A! LIZE!" There was a pause, in which it looked like Reala was waiting for something to happen. He then asked, "Hey, where's the Sparta Remix music?"

Owl just shook his head in embarrassment.

The boy took a step back. "Um, I don't think so."

Reala glared and yelled, "WELL YOU'RE _GONNA_ DUALIZE WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" And with that, he grabbed the Visitor's hand and instantly Dualized with him. Once Reala realized that it actually worked, he laughed, "Haha! Now you're forced to come with me to find your Ideya!"

"No! Wait!" cried the Visitor as he tried to get away.

"Hey!" Reala felt himself being tugged in one direction. He immediately started flying off in the other. But the Visitor again pulled Reala's body in a different direction, so Reala had to pull in a direction opposite to that. Soon, both of them started fighting for control over Reala's body. Which would actually look pretty strange for a bystander, 'cause you could only see Reala.

"Both of you, stop fighting!" Owl commanded, ruffling his feathers. "You have to get the Ideya back before the timer runs out!"

"What timer?" Reala asked.

Owl pointed up.

Reala (and the Visitor) looked up and saw a timer high above them, showing how many seconds they had left. "What?! When'd that get there?"

"That's not important." Owl told them. "Just hurry!"

I'll spare you the details. Reala and the Visitor eventually beat the mission and prepared for a boss battle. That was about the time when they saw NiGHTS sitting in Reala's throne.

"Hey! That's my personal throne!" Reala shouted.

"It's mine now!" NiGHTS taunted. "Oh, and remember your best times on Diddy Kong Racing? Yeah, I deleted them all."

"_**WHAT?!?!**_" Reala shrieked in rage and horror.

"Uh, what's going on?" the Visitor asked unknowingly.

Reala cracked his knuckles and sneered darkly, "Now it's personal." He took full control over his body and charged at NiGHTS. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS, NIGHTS!"

That's when the battle began. It ended shortly after that.

Reala blinked slowly, finally seeing light. "Ugh...what happened?"

"You flew into a wall." Owl replied dryly.

"Thanks a lot." the Visitor complained to Reala before waking up.

Reala struggled to get up. "I don't get it...I thought I had NiGHTS that time."

"Which could be the reason you didn't see that wall coming."

Reala groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Now what?"

"I guess that will be all for today." Owl said. "Let's get back to Nightopia."

"Hang on, there's something I wanna check out." Reala got up and clumsily started flying towards Nightmare Castle.

---

"I did it!" NiGHTS cheered happily. "I actually took an Ideya and defended it against the opposing forces! I feel like a Nightmaren again." She smiled.

Wizeman looked at NiGHTS with pride. "I'm so proud of you, son. I knew you could do it." He picked up NiGHTS in his hand and put her on his shoulder. "So, now that work time is over, what shall we do? Play football? Wrestle?"

"How 'bout we see if The Bachelor is on?" NiGHTS suggested excitedly.

Wizeman blinked in surprise and was quiet for a moment. "Uhh...Umm...Ok...."

"Yes!" NiGHTS hugged Wizeman's head. "You're the best Daddy ever!"

Wizeman felt happy again. "And you're the best son."

---

Ouch. Maybe Reala shouldn't have been watching; that was tough for him to hear. "How can Wizeman say that? I thought I was his favourite!" His eyes stung with tears. "He never even once told me he was proud of me!" Finally, he let out the waterworks. "Why, Wizeman, _WHY?!_" he bawled. He continued to sob and cry, when he felt Owl put a wing on his shoulder.

"There, there, Reala. I'm sure Wizeman didn't mean it. He knows he can't really trust NiGHTS." Owl said softly.

Reala sniffed. "You really think that?"

Owl nodded. "I really do."

Reala sniffed again and wiped his eyes. "Ok." he said in an unusually small voice.

Owl took something out of his pocket. "Here, have a lollipop."

Reala took the lollipop from Owl and examined it. "Hmm." He stuck the round part in his mouth. "It takes weird."

"You have to take the wrapper off, first." Owl told him.

"Oh." Reala took the lollipop out of his mouth and removed the now-soggy wrapper. He put the candy back in his mouth and sucked slowly. "Hey, this tastes great!" He finished it quickly and asked, "Can I have another?"

"Uh, I should save the rest--"

But Reala shoved his hand in Owl's pocket and took out all the lollipops. "BLISS!" He devoured the lollipops quickly.

Owl sighed and mumbled, "NiGHTS won't be happy when she finds out I let Reala eat all her lollipops..."

_This chapter was kinda long too. I hope you don't mind. I also hope you don't mind that we're nearing the end of this story._

_PS: Don't mind the Sparta Remix reference. I was thinking of a Youtube video at the time._


	5. Bedtime Blues

_I was planning on updating yesterday, but my Internet was being mean to me. :( So I'm updating today instead._

Chapter 5: Bedtime Blues

"So, Reala, what do you want to do before bed?" Owl asked.

Reala thought. They he said, "Let's wrestle!" Before Owl could respond, Reala pounced on him and started strangling him playfully.

"Hoo! Reala! Please stop!" Owl begged, suffocating. "I'm a bit too old for this!"

Reala stopped. "All right, we can play football!" He grabbed a football made of stone. "I chiseled it myself! It's even official size!" He threw it at Owl, hitting him in the gut and knocking the old bird over backwards with a groan. Reala winced. "But not official weight."

Owl moaned as he pushed the heavy stone off of him. "I've got a, er, safer idea. Why don't we watch some TV?"

Reala agreed. "Yeah, ok! We can watch Family Guy!"

"I was thinking of something like The Bachelor." Owl said.

Reala frowned in disappointment. "Oh. Yeah. Ok." He reluctantly sat down beside Owl in front of a wooden TV with branch antennas. But once the show got started, Reala got really into it. This was true because he was saying, "No! Don't take DeAnna back!" and "Oh good, he didn't take DeAnna back." and "I actually thought it was going to be a bit more dramatic." and "OMG, that was so dramatic!"

Once it was over, Owl said to Reala, "Well, better get some sleep. You'll be in your own body again soon enough."

"But I still wanna see the After the Final Rose special!" Reala whined.

"Sorry, but bedtime is a strict schedule." Owl told him. "Now into your jammies."

"NiGHTS wears pajamas?"

"No, but I keep telling her that she should." Owl muttered.

"Well then I'm not either." Reala said indignantly. "You can go to bed, Dad. I'm staying up to see how this ends."

Owl wasn't about to take 'no' for an answer. "Listen, you need your sleep, ok? So why don't you just go to bed and in they morning you'll be your old self again and you can go home and play Nintendo games, SEGA traitor!"

"Why does everyone think I'm a SEGA traitor just because I play Nintendo games?!" Reala snarled. He stood up. "You know what? I'm tired of you and all your rules! I'm going back to Nightmare _right now_!"

---

After sitting on the couch for an agonizing two hours, Wizeman finally opened his bloodshot eyes. "Is it over?" he asked groggily.

"Not yet, he still has to propose!" NiGHTS said, not taking her wide eyes off the giant plasma screen.

Wizeman groaned quietly and closed his eyes again.

Just in time to hear NiGHTS scream, "YES! HE CHOSE MELISSA! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!"

"GAAH!" Wizeman jumped and his eyes shot open. "Oh. Yeah, that's great." He cleared his throat. "Well, now that it's done, you should be going off to bed now."

NiGHTS shook her head and giggled. "Not yet, Daddy! We still have to watch the After the Final Rose special!"

"What?!" Wizeman growled. "But the only thing that happens next is that they live happily ever after!"

"If that were true, then why would the host say that the special will be so dramatic and intense?" NiGHTS questioned.

Wizeman didn't know, but he really didn't want to find out. So he just said, "Because they're probably showing the wedding preparations. Now go to bed!"

NiGHTS crossed her arms and frowned. "No."

"Yes!" Wizeman glared at his 'son'.

NiGHTS glared back and shouted defiantly, "No!"

Wizeman growled and his hands surrounded NiGHTS. "You're beginning to act like NiGHTS." he sneered.

"FYI: I _am_ NiGHTS!"

Wizeman blinked. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." He quickly shook his head and angrily commanded, "But I am still your master, so what I say goes! Now GO! TO! BED!!"

"Make me!" NiGHTS started to fly away, but Wizeman grabbed her.

"Not until you brush your teeth." he sneered evilly. Another hand rose up, holding a Wizeman-sized toothbrush.

Just as NiGHTS gasped, Wizeman forced the toothbrush into her mouth and began to brush her teeth violently. NiGHTS' scream was muffled by the brush and toothpaste, and she couldn't break free of Wizeman's grip. After that he let her spit and rinse. Well actually he sprayed water in her mouth and called it a rinse. But the torture wasn't over yet. He grabbed a Wizeman-sized string of dental floss and forcefully commenced flossing NiGHTS' teeth.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!! 'ELP 'EEEE!!!!" NiGHTS cried, sadly unable to pronounce some consonants.

But before Wizeman could use the mouthwash on her, Reala crashed through the window and yelled, "Wizeman never brushed _my_ teeth!"

"You're dang lucky then." NiGHTS muttered.

Wizeman turned his attention to Reala. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I'm sick of being bossed around by _that_ old geezer!" Reala gestured to Owl.

Owl glared at Reala. "Old? Geezer? _GEEZER_??"

Reala ignored him. "And...to be honest...I missed you, Master."

Wizeman was surprised to hear this. "Really? Why is that?"

Reala looked down as he replied, "Because I saw how much fun you had with NiGHTS and how you liked her so much. I mean, you were never like that with me..."

Wizeman's gaze softened. "Oh Reala...you don't have to be jealous of NiGHTS. I mean sure, NiGHTS was my favourite before she rebelled, and so what if I tried to change her back to the way she was. But you are the strongest, most loyal and cunning son I ever had. And I'm sorry I never told you how proud I am of you."

Reala looked up and he beamed. "Really, Master Wizeman?"

"Don't listen to him!" NiGHTS shouted. "He's just trying to trick you so that later he can torture you like he did to me!"

"You shut up!" Wizeman threw NiGHTS at the ground and repeatedly pounded her with one of his hands. He soon stopped because he realized he was slamming her into the ground instead of 'spanking' her like he was trying to do.

"Ugh..." NiGHTS groaned.

"NiGHTS! Are you ok?" Owl asked in concern.

"_What does it look like_??" NiGHTS hissed, unable to move.

"Mwahahahahahaha!" Wizeman laughed evilly. "Now I shall do something completely evil: make you eat chocolate so that I'll have to brush your teeth again!"

Jackle appeared at the doorway and said, "I thought chocolate wasn't allowed!"

Wizeman shifted his eyes. "Uh...I'm making an exception. Just this once."

All of a sudden, the castle started to rumble and a bright light accompanied by a loud hum filled the air.

LOST

_Just kidding. In case you didn't catch that, I was trying to make it seem like something that would happen at the end of an episode of Lost before the title comes up. You'd understand it better if you watched the show recently. I don't actually like it, but it's addicting._

_PS: And in case you're wondering, they are watching the most recent season of The Bachelor, only two monthes late. :P Oh yeah, and please review!_


	6. Back to Normal, Almost

_It's the final chapter everybody! Yay! Happy Reala Day, everyone! :D_

Chapter 6: Back to Normal. Almost.

Once the rumbling stopped and the light and hum faded away, NiGHTS glanced around the room in confusion. "What was that?" she asked.

"I have no idea." said Owl, who was right beside her all of a sudden. "But it would be really great if it didn't happen again. What's wrong with your voice, Reala?"

NiGHTS gave Owl a puzzled look. "I'm NiGHTS, remember?" She glanced at her body and gasped when she saw she was wearing her purple jester's outfit. "I'm...I'm me again!" She grinned widely and laughed, "I'm--ha ha! YES! I'm back!!"

"My back!" Reala groaned loudly. Now that he was in his own body, he could feel the pain from Wizeman slamming his hand on him (which was NiGHTS at the time).

NiGHTS looked at him and remarked, "At least you have really clean teeth. Have you been eating lots of chocolate and candy while you were in my body?" She asked because she could taste chocolate and lollipop on her tongue and teeth.

Reala didn't respond. He just coughed and struggled to his feet. "Ooh...ouch...pain...make it stop..."

"In a minute, Reala." said Wizeman, turning to NiGHTS and Owl. "I suppose that 'thing' that just happened meant that Reala and you have switched bodies again."

"Ah, so there _was_ a way to reverse the spell!" NiGHTS said happily.

"Er, no, you'll still switch bodies a year from now." Wizeman explained dully. "And probably every year for the rest of your lives."

"WHAT?!" NiGHTS and Reala exclaimed.

NiGHTS shook her head quickly and backed up. "No, I can't be Reala ever again! I won't do it!"

"And I don't want to be NiGHTS ever again!" Reala added.

Then NiGHTS got an idea. "How about instead of switching roles when we switch bodies, we just do our own jobs?"

Wizeman put a hand on his chin thoughtfully. "You mean that even though you'll look like Reala...you'll still help Visitors and stuff?"

NiGHTS nodded. "Right! And even though Reala will look like me, he'll still work for you and stuff!"

Reala agreed. "I like that plan. I say we go with it."

"Then it's settled." Wizeman decided. "Every April 1st, NiGHTS will do what she usually does, and Reala will do what he usually does, even though they will both look like each other and confuse the heck outta game players."

"Here, here!" said Owl cheerfully.

NiGHTS then yawned. "Well, I'd better go now. I still need to watch the After the Final Rose special."

"Yeah, me too." said Reala.

"But it's over now." Owl pointed out. "It's already after midnight."

NiGHTS growled, "Well that wouldn't have happened if _someone_ hadn't made me miss it!" She glared at Wizeman.

Reala glared at Owl. "Thanks a lot, _Dad_."

Wizeman simply responded, "Don't worry, they'll probably be talking about it on Good Morning Nightopia."

"Hey, I'm still awake, so we can watch it on the Early, Early Show!" Reala beamed.

"No." Wizeman said at once. "You need your sleep."

"Aww!" Reala frowned.

"I'll tuck you in..." Wizeman said singsongly.

"Ok!" Reala said happily. He slowly began flying to his room, holding his back.

Owl turned to NiGHTS. "And you've got to go to bed, young lady."

"Kk." NiGHTS flew out of the castle, followed by Owl. Once they were back in Nightopia, NiGHTS said, "I actually missed you, Owl."

"Oh, why, thank you, NiGHTS!" Owl smiled.

"Well, technically, I missed your pancakes."

"...Oh."

NiGHTS gasped in delight when she saw a group of Nightopians. "Nightopians! I haven't seen you guys since yesterday!" She flew towards them with a big grin and her arms outstretched. "Come give me a hug!"

But the Nightopians screamed and flew away, crying.

NiGHTS faltered in confusion. "Huh? What's wrong? Why are they flying away from me?"

Owl sighed. "It seems we have a lot to talk to them about."

NiGHTS shrugged. "Oh well. Hey, can I have a lollipop? I've been dying to have one since I returned to Nightmare!"

Owl froze. "...Er...Um...Yeah, about that..."

**(From a safe distance)**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

---

"Good night, Reala." Wizeman said after tucking Reala in his bed.

"Good night, Daddy Wizeman." Reala said with a smile.

But Wizeman told him seriously, "You do realize that after today I forbid you to call me 'Daddy'."

"Huh? But why?"

"First of all, I don't want the other Nightmarens to start calling me that either. Second, I'm technically not your father; you were _created_ by me, not born of me. And third, it's not in your character. By the way, I think you're old enough to tuck yourself in now."

"Ok." Reala said, slightly disappointed.

"Oh, Reala?"

"Yes?"

"I'm very proud of you."

Reala was so happy that he couldn't say anything as Wizeman left his room. But once he did, Reala grabbed a flashlight from under his pillow and turned it on. He located his Nintendo 64 and put in a game. "I sure hope NiGHTS didn't mess around with Ocarina of Time, either. I was so close to beating the final boss last time." He checked his file. "Hey, she beat the final boss for me!" he noted. And then a new rage filled him. "I WANTED TO BEAT THE GAME MYSELF! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"Reala, go to bed." Wizeman said flatly from his throne room.

"Yes, Master."

_Yeah, this fic was pretty random. I'm sorry that everyone was out of character at times. I think I may take a break from humour FanFics. For now, anyway. Thank you for reading! Please review! :D_

_PS: Special thanks to Rocky and CG for reviewing every chapter! _


End file.
